Dragonball Ascension : Xicore saga
by TheZwarriorX
Summary: This takes place after Dragonball Z but has nothing to do with GT. Battle of the Gods did not take place in my stories. The main character of my story is Uub, however there are other main characters.
1. Introduction

**Hi guys. This will be my first fanfiction that I will write. This story will take place after Dragonball Z. This will have nothing to do with GT and that Dragonball Z Battle of the Gods did not happen in my stories universe. This is also my first ever fanfiction story, so if there is anything you can give me to improve, please do not hesitate to tell me. Enjoy**

~At Kamis lookout, after Uub completed Goku`s training~  
~Uub and Goku are both wearing the same blue Gi like the one in GT~

"Goku, Thanks for everything you taught me. I really appreciate it", said Uub

"You don't have to thank me, but boy oh boy, have you grown stronger since the tournament", said Goku while scratching his head.

It has been 2 years since the tournament.

"But Uub, I sense a lot of hidden power within you. You are far from your maximum strength capacity. I won't be there to help you unleash your full potential, so it's up to you to keep training and unlock your potential to be the defender of the Earth", said Goku proudly.

"Thanks, I will keep training for the good of the Earth, but what do you mean that you won`t be there Sir?", asked Uub

Goku smiles "You will know soon enough Uub, anyways it's time for you to go home to your families.", said Goku.

"Uhm, about that Goku, my whole village has been wiped out during the great hurricane during our training at the lookout. After our training, I saw no survivors there...all I saw were the bodies of my brothers and sisters...and my mother" said sadly Uub, holding back his tears and clenching his fists in anger.

"Oh...I'm sorry...if only the dragonballs did not disappear", Said Goku

The dragonballs had disappeared on the face of the Earth after Goku went off with Uub to go and train. No one knows why it had disappeared.

Goku eventually thought of a bright idea and said "Hey Uub, why don't you leave at my house. You can have Gohans old room."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Asked Uub happily

"Yea of course. You're like a son to me Uub", Goku sad smiling while patting Uubs head.

"Well let's go. I`ll introduce you to the whole family. Pan would be happy, she can play with someone her own age next to her house.", said Goku

Uub blushed slightly.

After a few minutes of Goku and Uub saying goodbye to Mr Popo and Dende, they then set off to Chi Chi`s house.

However, no one knew that Goku would disappear the next day.


	2. The Arrival

**Ok. This is chapter 2. This will take place 1 year later after chapter 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

~1 Year later~

~The Lookout~

Dende is looking out towards the sky. He is now an adult and his voice is very similar to Piccolo. He had absorbed Piccolo to save Piccolo from dying.

"Hmmm...that energy from afar." Dende said suspiciously.

"The energy is so much stronger than anything we faced...so much stronger than Buu.", Dende said.

"Oh my, what should we do?" asked Popo.

"Get in contact with the supreme kais. We should ask them for what we are dealing with. Don't worry about the Z fighters. They should have felt this energy by now".

"Yes Dende", replied Popo

As Dende continued to look at the cloudy sky, he thought to himself.  
"This power is incredible. I don't think any of the Z fighters can fend it off. I fear that the Earth is doomed. Where are you Goku? Why did you disappear? We need you now more than ever!"

* * *

~At Hercupolis High school at the same time~

Pan, who is now 15 years old, goes to high school/ Secondary school. She is in Year 9/Grade 9. She wears the same clothes she had been wearing in GT. She is in her Maths lesson thinking to herself.

"Wow, Grandpa Satan is on the news everywhere recently. He had won the World Martial Arts tournament the 15th time and is now celebrating his 15th anniversary. But it was not a fair win since Grandpa did bribe me with money to lose to him in the final round", Pan thought to herself.

The lesson has finished and it's time to go home. She walks home but is still in her thoughts.

"I wonder why Grandpa Goku had disappeared after he introduced Uub. It just doesn't make any sense. However, it had made a big impact on all of us. We couldn't get over it, me, Dad, Uncle and Trunks. But Chi Chi wasn't sad. She was actually happy. It's like she's happy for Goku. But Uub, man that had a huge impact on him. Goku was like a father he never had. And after Goku's disappearance, he had trained 24/7. Hell, he even trained more than Vegeta!. Poor Uub...but he sure does look cute though...I can't wait to spar with him"

Pan blushed for a second then immediately hit her head multiple times to get that thought out of her head.

Then suddenly something sent shivers her spine as she felt an enormous power level from above. She then looked up at the sky with a shocked face and thought to herself.

"Where the hell is that power level coming from?"

* * *

~Up at the sky, at the same time~

Gohan is wearing the same training Gi that Goku used to wear. While Gohan is flying at a fairly fast speed, he is in deep thought to himself.

"What father said to me before he disappeared will stick with me forever".

~FLASHBACK~

"Gohan. Promise me that you will continue training. You have to be strong to protect the Earth. Even though Uub is the next defender, he will have to look up to you for guidance. Please guide Uub on the path of righteous and justice. Im counting on you Gohan", said Goku as he smiled.

"Hehe. Ok dad, but why are you talking like you're not going to be here? "

The flash back gets interrupted as Gohan felt an enormous power level from above.

"What is that monstrous power? Man this power could annihilate the whole universe! It's much more powerful than Majin Buu! Damnit, I'm meant to be a protector of the Earth and I'm already scared. I need to protect Videl, Pan and everybody!"

Gohan then flew off at a higher speed than before.

* * *

~In an unknown part of a forest at the same time~

Both Trunks and Goten are training with their swords. Trunks have got the same sword Tapion gave him and Goten as a sword which was a gift from Old Kai. Both their hairs are the same in GT but their training Gi are the same are purple, similar to Piccolos Gi.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH. Trees crumble.

"Man, our new technique is going to be awesome. Nothing's going to get out of it alive. Not even Majin Buu." Said Goten with pride.

"Yea well we still haven't perfected it just yet. Still got a lot of botches to clear out", Said Trunks as he mounted his sword on his back.

Goten did the same. "Yea that's true. Uh oh, it's late. We better get home. Our moms are going to kill us." Said Goten.

Trunks smiled. "Yea lets g-", Trunks was interrupted as Trunks and Goten felt a huge energy up at the sky.

"Wow...what an enormous Ki!" Said a shocked Goten.

"Yea...but it will be a great opportunity for us to test out our new sword technique", said Trunks while half smiling.

Goten had also half smiled "Yea but we better be careful. One slip up could cost us our lives"

* * *

~At Capsule Corporation, inside the gravity training machine~

Vegeta is training like he normally would. It is 1000X gravity. He is thinking to himself while training.

"Kakarot, how dare you go away you coward...now I can't have my shot at you."

Vegeta was flying around, dodging the blasts of a training bot.

"Right after I managed to ascend past a super saiyan 2, you suddenly disappear!"

"HEEYAA" Vegeta blasted the training bot with his ki blast.

Vegeta has then finished training. He reset the gravity to normal and walked out eating a senzu bean.

"Kakarot...my friend...where did you go?" VEgeta thought to himself while walking.

Then suddenly Vegeta felt a huge energy. The biggest he ever felt too far.

"Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA", Laughed Vegeta.

"Finally...a worthy challenge other than Uub." Said Vegeta as he was getting excited.

* * *

~At a mountain. Uub is training and is in deep thought while training~

Uub is wearing the same Gi in GT.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA" , Uub was throwing ki blasts towards a mountain side, bein careful not to destroy the whole mountain.

"Why Goku...why did you leave...you were my master...my friend...a father I never had..."

Uub`s eyes started to water, but he wiped his eyes before it started to drop and rushed in towards the mountain throwing a flurry of punches and kicks.

"But I will continue training like you asked me to. I will protect this Earth. I will be its defender.", thought Uub

"HEEEYA"

Uub did a huge roundhouse kick to the mountain, making a huge hole inside the mountain toward the other side.

"That should be enough...I better get going. Chi Chi is going to kill me. And I have to spar with Pan Too.", said Uub quietly to himself

Then suddenly, Uub felt a giant ki above him and he looked up with a serious face.

"That power...its monstrous...so powerful", said Uub to himself

He then looked down towards the ground.

"Let's see if I can really protect this Earth. Goku...I will try my best and I will protect the Earth."

Uub then powered up in his pink aura and flew off.

~Inside a ship which is just outside of Earth~

* * *

There are two shadowy figures inside the ship. One female figure and one male figure. The male figure is sitting down while the female figure is standing right beside him.

"We are here my son. We must do what our Lord asked us to do", said the mysterious women figure.

Then the male figure smiled sadistically.

* * *

**Man this took me ages to make. I hope you like it. Please Review. Until next time**


	3. Enter Xicore

**Hey Guys. I haven't posted a chapter in a while. Sorry about that. Been thinking hard about what to write. And also the words inside brackets means its what the character is thinking. And I also switched to script style writing since I find it easier. Enjoy!**

* * *

~At a desert with no wildlife in sight~

The Z fighters Uub, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Pan had just arrived followed by Kabito Kai.

Vegeta: Hmph. So I expect that you all felt this ki?

Everyone nodded in agreement

Vegeta: Then you guys have wasted your time coming here. I can deal with this.

Gohan: Vegeta, we have to work together. We don't even know what we`re up against. Kabito kai, who is it that is approaching us?

Kabito Kai: To be honest, I don't really know myself. But all I know that this person`s ki is not pure. And is most likely intends to destroy the Earth.

Gohan: Hmm ok. But Pan, you should really go home. This person is to strong and I don't want to endanger you.

Pan: No dad! I can be a protector of Earth too! I can even go super saiyan you know!

Gohan: Hmmm, fine. But be careful!

Pan: I always am

Gohan: So Goten, Trunks, I take that you guys have improved since we faced Majin Buu? Especially with sword combat?

Goten: Ye we did. We even developed our own technique.

Gohan: That's great news. But I hope you remember your fusion dance. You should use it just in case.

Vegeta: Hmph, please. This will all be over without your help. I will finish this quickly.

KabitoKai: Vegeta, please do not underestimate the enemy. Look there he is!

Everyone looked at the sky that Kabito Kai had just pointed at. A ship had entered Earth and is flying down towards the Z fighters. The ship had landed. Two figures had revealed themselves. The male basically looks exactly like Xicore from dragon ball AF and the female figure looks exactly like supreme west kai.

KabitoKai: I-is that you west kai?...Zora?

West kai: Demix...why you have grown

Gohan: Wait, I thought the rest of the supreme kais were killed by Buu?

West Kai: And clearly I am saved

KabitoKai: But...how?

West Kai: I cannot say...

She looks at Uub

West Kai:...So your Majin Buu reincarnated? I sense no evil in your heart anymore.

Uub: It's not Majin Buu...its Uub!

West Kai: I see..

Vegeta: And who are you runt.

Vegeta looks at Xicore with his cold sharp eyes.

Xicore: I am Xicore...the son of Goku and West Kai...I am half saiyan and kaioshin

Everyone has been taken back by this comment from this mysterious stranger.

Gohan: But how?

Xicore: Well weakling...after my father had defeated that insect Frieza, he stopped by on a planet. During his sleep, my mother had taken a sample of his cells and used herself as a surrogate mother.

KabitoKai: But why?

Xicore:...I can't say...but I have a mission set by my lord. I will destroy Earth.

Everyone were in their fighting stances getting ready to attack

KabitoKai: Zora...why?

WestKai: I have my orders...I'm afraid we`re on opposite sides now Demix

Vegeta: Get out of the way! I got this guy.

Trunks: But fath-

Vegeta: Shut up Trunks. And the rest of you don't interfere got it?

Xicore: And who might you be runt?

Vegeta: How dare you call me a runt? I have you know that you are talking to the prince of all saiyans!

Xicore: Well come at me. Make me bow.

Vegeta charges up and fly towards Xicore. Xicore has his arms folded and eyes closed. Vegeta threw a barrage of punches and kicks. Xicore effortlessly dodges them all and does one small punch to Vegeta and it sends him flying into the mountain

Xicore: Umm...done yet?

Vegeta: Hmph, not a chance!

Vegeta transforms into a super saiyan 2 immediately and again charges at Xicore. And does a barrage of ki blasts this time. But Xicore effortlessly deflects them all again and teleported behind Vegeta and axe handle him towards the ground.

Gohan: That's it we`re coming in. But Pan, be careful!

Gohan charges up to his mystic form

Pan: Ok dad I'm not a child anymore!

Goten: Now is not the time!

Trunks: Ye, let's go!

Trunks and Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 while Pan transformed into a super saiyan and Uub had charged up his ki

They all charge at Xicore. But before they get to him, Xicore transforms into a super saiyan, sending all of them back.

Uub: Wow...so he can transform too?

Pan: Unbelievable, his power level has increased dramatically.

Gohan: Everyone be careful!

Trunks and Goten then tried attacking Xicore on his sides. Their sword attacks gets blocked by Xicores arms. After they all flew in the air, Xicore elbowed Trunks to the ground and uppercutted Goten up.

Gohan then rushes in, in his mystic form, throwing punches at him and kicks. Xicore evades them all and roundhouse kicks Gohans head, sending him towards a mountain.

Pan: DAD NO!

Pan then rushes in towards Xicore

Uub: PAN DONT!

Pan ignores Uub and goes straight towards Xicore. In her super saiyan form, she pulls of her bandanna and tried punching Xicore. Xicore dodges and grabs pan by the throat

Xicore:...weakling...

Xicore tightens his grip, forcing Pan to go back to her base form.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Uub fly kicks Xicores head, forcing him to let go, and then Uub roundhouse kicks him, making Xicore fly off towards the floor. Uub then catches Pan and gently put her on the floor.

Uub: Pan...are you ok?

Pan: U-Uub?

Uub: Don't worry your safe now.

Pan then faints.

KabitoKai: Don't worry, she's under my protection now.

Uub: Thanks

Xicore: Oh those kicks hurt.

Xicore flies up towards Uub.

Xicore: And I haven't felt pain like that in a while.

Uub: I will protect this Earth! Bring it on!

Xicore smiles.

Xicore: ahhhhhhhhhhhAHHHHHHH

Xicore then charges up and transforms into a super saiyan 2

Uub:Grrrrr transforms again?

Xicore: Hmph, get ready Majin Buu.

Xicore then teleports right in front of Uub and knee him in the stomach and axe handles him down towards the ground. Xicore then teleported to the ground and punted Uub, sending him flying towards a mountain. Xicore then flies towards where Uub was only to find Gohan in front of Uub looking at Xicore, Xicore then stops.

Xicore: Hmph, what are you going to do weakling?

Gohan: Just you wait there. Let's see if you're strong enough to handle this!

Gohan: MYSTIIC...KAA...MEE...HAA...MEE...HAAA!

A big kamehameha wave with lots of sparkle colours around it was heading for Xicore. Xicore then stood there purposely and put his hands up to cover himself. The wave then hit Xicore, causing a big explosion. After the dust settled, the exhausted Gohan was shocked to see Xicore alive.

Xicore: Grrrr...now that one hurt.

Xicore then flew right up to Gohan and grabbed his face. He then proceeded to punch his stomach with his free hand and 1 minute later he threw Gohan to the side

Xicore: Now it's your turn Majin Buu!

Uub: It's not Majin Buu...ITS UUB!

Uub then rushed into Xicore throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. He then threw a large kick to the left side of Xicore`s head only to have it blocked. He then did a big round kick to the right side of Xicore`s head, but this time Xicore grabbed Uub`s leg and threw him out of the mountain.

Goten: TRUNKS NOW LET'S DO THE TECKNIQUE.

Trunks: OK LETS DO THE FINAL SWORD KAMEHAMEHA ATTACK NOW

Goten and Trunks both rushed into Xicore in their super saiyan 2 forms each attacking Xicore by his side with Trunks attacking Xicore`s left side and Goten attacking Xicore`s right with their swords. Xicore is blocking them both with his arms. After a minute of attacking, both then gave themselves space from Xicore with a few metres and both of them threw their swords at Xicore.

Goten: KAMEHAMEHA!

Trunks: FINAL FLAASH!

Both beams hitting the swords are approaching Xicore until Xicore reached out to his sides.

Xicore: AHHHHHHH

Xicore then blasted a green beam which easily overpowered Trunks and Gotens blast and sends them both flying back and hitting the floor hard.

Xicore: Hehehe IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU GOT! I'm disappointed...I thought you people can give me a REAL challenge. HAHAHA

KabitoKai: (Grrrr...just how strong is this fiend! We never had this much problem since Majin Buu...Grrr why is Zora and her son intent on destroying this Earth? Grrr...I may have to use THAT final resort)

Vegeta: Don't get too full of yourself

Xicore turns around to see Vegeta in the air with him.

Xicore: And what are you going to do weak prince?

Vegeta: Heh, You only faced me in one of my weaker forms. Let me show the true power of the prince of all saiyans!

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH

And with a bright beam of light, Vegeta had then ascended into a super saiyan 3.

* * *

**So finally, a Vegeta super saiyan 3 right? Anyways thanks for reading. I will post a chapter as soon as I can.I wont abandon this story.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Vegetas Ascension

**Sorry that it took this long to post a new chapter guys. This chapter took me ages to think about so please enjoy this. And the brackets basically mean that the character is thinking.**

* * *

Vegeta: Hmph...now let me show you my true power...the true power of the prince of all saiyans!

Xicore: Hmm...let see if you can entertain me for the time being...

Vegeta: Get ready, HERE I COME!

Xicore and Vegeta gets locked in a battle of punches and kicks, neither one of them able to land a punch on their opponent until Vegeta lands a kick on Xicore, which sends him flying away from him. Vegeta then quickly put his hand in front of him.

Vegeta: ULTIMATE BIG BANG ATTACK!

Vegeta blasts an ultimate big bang attack (twice the size of a normal big bang attack) towards Xicore and it hits him, creating a large explosion. Vegeta feels relieved for a bit until he saw Xicore still alive.

Xicore: Hehehe...now that was a nice try...but it wasn't powerful enough to stop me!

Xicore then teleports right in front of Vegeta and does a straight punch to his chest, which sends Vegeta flying back into a mountain, then in an instant, Vegeta came flying back to Xicore throwing a flurry of punches and kicks which Xicore dodges. Xicore then teleports behind Vegeta and kicks him towards the ground.

Xicore: I grow tired of this...for once I actually thought I had a REAL challenge.

Vegeta: Grrr...thats it! It's time to show you my ultimate attack!

Vegeta flies up to Xicore, and is a few yards away from him. He then puts both hands in front of him.

Xicore: Hmmm...interesting.

Vegeta: FINAL!

With a blast already in his hands, Vegeta then puts both of his hands in a Garlic Gun position.

Vegeta: GARLIC GUN!

With a huge big red blast, Xicore then puts his hands together.

Xicore: Get ready for a REAL blast! KAMEHAMEHA!

And with a huge green blast from Xicore, the two blasts collide.

Vegeta: Grrrr...

Xicore: How disappointing...I had high hopes that this blast could stand up to me...but it's just weak. Time to finish off you insect! HA!

The green blast from Xicore easily overpowers Vegeta`s blast and then it eventually hits him. After the dust has settled, Vegeta is seen lying on the ground in his base form, groaning.

Xicore: I AM INVINCIBLE! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!

* * *

KabitoKai: (Grrr...dammit I have no other choice but to use THAT solution)

KabitoKai: Gohan, Uub, Goten and Trunks come here!

Gohan: What is it KabitoKai?

KabitoKai: I got a plan. I need you and Uub to hold him off. But Trunks and Goten I need you guys to stay here and collect as much energy as possible.

Goten and Trunks: Why?

KabitoKai: Because I need you guys to perform fusion for an important role.

Uub: Understood, Gohan lets go!

Uub and Gohan went charged valiantly towards Xicore.

KabitoKai: I'll be back. I need to go get something that would be crucial. In the meantime you guy stake care of Pan.

KabitoKai gently gives Goten Pan. He then puts both fingers on his forehead.

KabitoKai: Be careful! I'll be back.

He then disappears.

* * *

Xicore: So it's you again brother. And you Majin Buu.

Uub: It's Uub. And I'm going to kick your ass!

Xicore: HA that's the spirit! Now show me what you got!

Gohan: Uub! WAIT!

Uub ignores Gohan`s warning and goes straight for Xicore. They both lock in a battle of punches and kicks, after a while Uub was sent flying back into the distance.

Xicore: That wasn`t even worth my time.

Gohan: AHHHHHH

Gohan throws a barrage of ki blasts at Xicore relentlessly. He continues doing so, not stopping. After 10 minutes of him doing this, Gohan is tired, but he then sees a shadowy figure through the dust in the air. It was Xicore.

Gohan: Grrr..dammit, I've put everything into that attack!

Xicore: Nice try.

Xicore then teleports in front of Gohan and knees him in the stomach.

Xicore: But not good enough!

Gohan then desperately threw a punch towards Xicore`s face, but it was then grabbed.

Xicore: Brother, you are so weak...let's see what I can break!

Xicore then breaks Gohan`s left arm as Gohan screams in pain.

Uub: XICORE! LET GO OF HIM.

Uub out of nowhere, punches Xicore right on his face, forcing him to let go of Gohan.

Xicore: Grrr...you will pay for that!

Xicore then rushes towards Uub and hands a right punch to Uub`s face. Xicore smiles.

Xicore: Hehe...that will teach you.

But then Uub instantly gets up and rushes to Xicore.

Xicore: WHAT!

Xicore and Uub then gets into yet another punch and kick lockdown. However, this time, Uub and Xicore lands blows on each other.

Xicore: (How the hell is he getting all this energy from? How the hell is he able to land punches on me. Wait...that energy I'm sensing...wait, that's his potential. He`s not even close to unleashing half his potential and already he`s this strong! Amazing...perhaps he could be the one that could defeat him! Perhaps he`s the prophecy that could defeat my lord!) AHHHHH

Xicore does a downwards kick to Uub, which sends Uub flying down.

Xicore: MAJIN BUU YOU ARE STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES NOW!

Vegeta: Hey you! Don`t you forget about our battle!

Vegeta throws a huge ki blast which hits Xicore`s back.

Xicore: You pestering little insect. I will make sure that I will properly dispose of you!

Vegeta: Hehe...I'm no insects...IM YOUR GRIM REAPER AND IVE COME TO COLLECT YOUR SOUL!

Xicore: Hehe...come and get this soul then...prince.

Vegeta: AhhhhhhhhhhhhhhAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Vegeta gives out a bright beam of light and then transforms into a super saiyan 3.

Vegeta and Xicore throws ki blasts at each other and flies around everywhere attacking each other with their fists and legs until Xicore kicks Vegeta which sends him flying back. Xicore then teleports top of Vegeta and punches him, which sends Vegeta flying down.

Gohan: HEY XICORE!

Xicore turns around only to embrace the punch made by Gohan with his free remaining arm. Xicore flies back a little and then rushes into Gohan and both lock into a punch and kick lockdown.

Xicore punches Gohan, which makes Gohan fly back, but Gohan stops himself and stays floating in the air.

Xicore: Hmph, let's see how useless your blast is with only one arm!

Xicore: KAA MEE HAA MEE HAA!

A green blast goes right for Gohan and Gohan closes his eyes to accept his fate when suddenly.

Uub: KAA MEE HAA MEE HAAA!

Uub appears right in front of Gohan and gives his own Kamehameha. The bright blue beam meets with the bright green beam.

Xicore: HA MAJIN BUU LETS SEE IF YOUR BLAST CAN WITHSTAND MY ONE!

Xicore`s green blast slowly starts to overpower Uub`s blast until suddenly.

Vegeta: FINAL GARLIC GUUN!

Super saiyan 3 Vegeta appears beside Uub with his big red blast of his own. Xicore`s beam stops and very very slowly gets pushed back.

Xicore: Grr...it's you! Nevertheless, your efforts are in vain! You cannot overpower me!

Gohan: Guys...I'm only able to use one arm...but I can still help out with a blast.  
KAA MEE HAA MEE HAAA!

Gohan gives a 1 handed Kamehameha which then hits Xicore`s beam. Pushing his beam backwards.

Xicore: HMPH IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH TO STOP ME. HAAA!

Xicore gives more power to his beam, which makes both beams meet at the middle now.

After 2 minutes, the collision of the two beams starts to become unstable and makes a huge explosion.

After the dust had settled, Xicore is seen in the air in the exact same spot, panting. And Gohan and Vegeta (Baseform) are seen below him unconscious, which leaves Uub in the exact same spot in where he was, holding his left shoulder, injured and clothes torn.

Xicore puts on a sadistic, evil smile.

* * *

Goten: DAMMIT. Where the hell is KabitoKai, our friends and family are getting slaughtered in front of us and we can't do a damn thing!

Trunks: Calm down Goten...even if we help, it would be in vain, we should hope that KabitoKai`s plan can help us defeat this scumbag.

KabitoKai then returns in front of Trunks and Goten, Carrying a sword.

Goten: About time. Wait...is that..what I think it is?

Trunks: What? What is it?

KabitoKai: Yes...it's the Z sword.

~Across the battlefield next to Xicore`s ship~

WestKai: Wow...the carnage being dealt by my own son...its cause of **him** he's like this. But its also cause of **him** I'm still alive.

WestKai then looks across the battlefield.

WestKai: Wait...that's the Z sword. Oh dear, this is bad. I have to stop Demix as quick as possible.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wonder who this"him" that WestKai talks about. And I wonder what KabitoKai is planning to do with the Z sword. All will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Until next time.**


	5. The Final Solution

**Here it is guys. Another chapter. There will be a couple more chapters after this and then i`m done with this saga. Enjoy**

* * *

Xicore: Hehehe...looks like you're the only one left Majin Buu...

Uub: Grrrr...

Xicore: Here I come!

Xicore teleports in front of Uub and punches him in the face. Uub gets sent back. Xicore slowly approaches Uub while Uub tries to get ready.

Xicore: Why not just give up! You already lost the fight Majin Buu!

Uub: It's...its...it's not Majin Buu...its Uub!

Uub then attempts to punch Xicore. Xicore grabs Uub`s fist and threw him up in the air only to kick him down straight to the floor. Xicore then flies down with his fist towards the spot where Uub had fell on.

Uub: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Xicore: Hehe...that's it...scream in pain.

Xicore then stamps on Uub`s chest mercilessly.

Uub: (Just need to hold him off to give KabitoKai enough time to get ready. Grrr why is he taking so long. I don't know how much more I can take!)

Xicore: Hahaha. Don't worry Majin Buu. Your suffering has only just begun.

* * *

~Meanwhile, on the outskirt pf the battlefield~

KabitoKai: Ok guys this is the plan. Listen carefully. I need some time to make this Z sword wield-able for you guys to use against Xicore. After that's done, you guys should fuse into Gotenks super saiyan 3 to use this sword to seal of Xicore while Uub is keeping him busy. Got it?

Goten and Trunks: Got it.

KabitoKai then stabbed the Z sword on the ground. He then put both his hands on the sword and starts chanting words. The sword begins to glow.

Trunks: Now we wait.

WestKai: Hold it Demix.

WestKai appears before them

KabitoKai: Zora... Trunks, Goten, I need you guys to hold her off. She could jeopardize this whole plan.

Goten: Understood.

KabitoKai: But be careful! She is a supreme Kaioshin, she is more dangerous than you think.

WestKai: I must ask you to get out of the way.

Goten: Not a chance.

Trunks: We won't let you through.

WestKai: Then you leave me with no choice...

WestKai put her fingers on her temples and she then closes her eyes. Goten and Trunks then prepared for what's coming next by holding their swords, preparing to unsheathe it from their backs.

WestKai: ENRIAHA!

WestKai then opens her eyes, revealing the pure blue color inside of it.

Then darkness swallows both young warriors.

* * *

~In a place where darkness surrounds everywhere, where only Trunks is seen there. ~

Trunks: Where am I? Goten? KabitoKai? Where are you guys?

WestKai`s voice: You are inside your mind.

Trunks: What about Goten?

WestKai`s voice: He is also inside his.

Trunks: Coward! Show yourself!

WestKai: You have proven yourself strong young warrior. But are you strong enough to defeat yourself?

A dark figure had emerged from the darkness. To Trunk`s surprise, it was an exact copy of him, only darker. The dark figure then opens his eyes, revealing his evil red eyes.

Trunks: Oh dear.

Both warriors then drew their swords and flew straight for each other.

~Meanwhile at the battlefield~

Uub is seen on the ground, badly beaten with blood pouring down his face. Xicore has his foot on his head.

Xicore: Majin Buu you don't simply back down do you? I will continue to torment you and torture you! I will break your spirit!

Uub: I-I won't give in! I promised Goku that I will protect this world! So you can just kiss my ass!

Xicore: Bad decision my friend.

As Xicore continues to punish Uub, Pan wakes up due to the screams of Uub.

Pan: Wha-what happened? Uub? Is that you screaming?

KabitoKai: Thank goodness you're alright Pan.

Pan gets up.

Pan: What is Trunks and Goten doing? Why are they just standing there? Same with her?

KabitoKai: They`re having a mental battle. There's nothing we can do.

Uub: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pan: Huh? Uub? Oh no I have to help him!

KabitoKai: PAN WAIT YOU WILL GET YOURSELF KILLED!

Pan ignores KabitoKai and flies straight for Xicore, turning super saiyan during flight, she lands one punch to Xicore`s face, however it has no effect.

Xicore: Hmm...So it's you again little girl. Haven't learned your lesson yet?

Uub: P-Pan..Run away from him.

Pan then attempts punching him, landing every punch on Xicore, however it still has no effect. Xicore then backhands Pan, sending her flying up in the air.

Xicore: Be gone from my sight weakling.

Xicore throws a ki blast at Pan. Pan just stood there helplessly until Uub appears in front of Pan, hugging her and shielding her from the blast.

Uub: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Both Uub and Pan crash land on the floor.

Uub: Pan...you ok?

Pan: Ye...I'm so sorry...I'm just in the way aren't I? I'm too weak to be a protector of Earth.

Uub: Don`t say that...you may not be the strongest, but you are the most kind-hearted and righteous person I know alive.

Pan smiles as both of them are caught in a trance of each other's eyes which seemed to last forever.

Xicore: Well it seems you are destined to always be in my way Majin Buu.

Xicore picks Uub off Pan and throws him away from her. He then walks towards Uub only to intend to continue to hurt Uub sadistically.

Pan starts to stand up

Pan: No...Please stop hurting him.

Xicore continues to throw Uub like a rag-doll

Pan: Please...please stop...please...PLEASE!

Uub then gives out a very loud scream after Xicore punches him in the ribs.

Pan starts to cry as energy starts to emit from her.

Pan: PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOP!

With a huge flash of light, Pan had ascended to a super saiyan 2.

Xicore: I'm impressed Majin Buu. I had never met someone that can take a beating from me like that. But still, you were the legendary pink demon who slaughtered the legendary kaioshins.

Before Xicore punches Uub, Pan punches Xicore right in the cheek, this time fazing him and knocking him back a little.

Pan then rests Uub`s head on her lap.

Uub: -COUGH COUGH- Pan is that you? Wow. You ascended.

Pan: Don`t worry Uub. I`ll protect you this time.

Pan then gently rested Uub`s head on the ground and then stood up.

Xicore: Little girl...niece that was more like it. Now tha-

Pan wasted no time and threw a barrage of punches and kicks to Xicore. Xicore caught off guard, desperately tries to dodge the punches, however some punches lands on Xicore.

Xicore: ENOUGH OF THIS!

Xicore then grabs Pan`s head and slams it onto the ground, without letting go, he picks her up and punches her with his free hand, which sends Pan flying back far until she hit the floor. She was then back in her base form, unable to move.

Xicore: I will not let anybody inferior interrupt me!

Uub: HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER!

Uub charges up in his pink aura and throws a barrage of ki blasts at Xicore. When the dust is still in the air, Uub emerges from it and heads straight for Xicore as they both trade blows.

Xicore: (There it is again! That mysterious energy! He`s getting all that power. His Majin Potential!) HAAA

Xicore then knees him in the stomach and then slams him to the floor.

* * *

~Meanwhile inside Goten`s mind~

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

Super saiyan 2 Goten and super saiyan 2 Dark Goten are locked inside a sword fight. They both back off each other and throw Ki blasts at each other. After a while they rush back into a sword lock again.

Goten: (Dammit. We`re evenly matches and this thing knows my every move. I really don't know what to do. Grr I'm going to have to take the risk.)

Goten and Dark Goten had parted from each other and both prepared for a blast

Goten: KAA MEE HAA MEE HAA!

DarkGoten: KAA MEE HAA MEE HAA!

As the blue and black beam came into contact, the blast soon becomes unstable and explodes. Then suddenly, Goten appears in front of DarkGoten straight away and slashes him, cutting him in half.

Then in an instant Goten awoken and finds himself standing next to Trunks. Trunks then wakes up not long after.

Goten: Trunks you ok?

Trunks: Ye...let's not do that again...

Goten: Agreed...

WestKai: Oh no. I failed.

WestKai then puts both fingers on her for head and then disappears.

Trunks: Wait! Let us finish what we started!

KabitoKai: Trunks now is not the time. I`ve finished manipulating the sword. It's time for you guys to do fusion!

Goten: Got it, Trunks let's do it!

Trunks and Goten then charged into a super saiyan 2 and gets into position.

Goten and Trunks: FUUUU SIOOON HAA!

And with a bright beam of light, super saiyan 3 adult Gotenks had emerged. He has both swords of Trunks and Goten mounted on his back crossing each other.

Gotenks: Alright. Let's finish this once and for all.

KabitoKai: Ok good. All you have to do is hit Xicore with this and he will be gone.

Xicore had uppercut Uub up in the air and teleported up in the air to kick him back down.

Xicore: Why you are just so much fun. You just won't simply stay down.

Xicore then stomps on Uub`s face and then stomps him again on his chest. WestKai had made telepathic connection with Xicore.

Westkai: Beware of the sword.

Uub smiles and looks past Xicore. Xicore then turns around only to see super saiyan 3 Gotenks inches away from hitting Xicore with the sword.

SLASH.

Xicore: What the hell is this!

A light is seen on Xicore`s body going into the sword. Xicore`s body begins to disappear as Westkai teleports in front of Gotenks and casts a spell on the sword.

WestKai: ALLIUM!

There was then a sudden crack on the sword as WestKai then teleported herself in the ship and flew away.

Uub, injured from Xicore`s beating had lost consciousness.

* * *

**I hope the first battle between Xicore and the Z fighters was good. There will be one final confrontation between them. So please continue to follow this story. If there is any improvements for me to use in the next battle please tell me. I will post a new chapter as soon as possible.**

**Until next time.**


	6. Live to fight another day

**Here is a new chapter guys. This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest (apart from Chapter 1). Anyways please review and rest.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

~Inside a hospital. Uub is seen sleeping on a hospital bed. He has bandages all over his body and there are a lot of visitors. It was Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, KabitoKai and Pan. Gohan is wearing a sling on his left arm while the rest has some bandages~

Gohan: Everyone look, he`s awake.

Uub slowly opens his eyes and tries to sit up. Trunks and Goten helps him

Uub: Wha-what happened?

Goten: Dude, you were awesome. It was thanks to you we were able to stop Xicore.

Trunks: Yea. And you sure took quite a beating.

Uub: I see...

Uub attempts to get out of bed but is unable to due to the injuries.

Gohan: Take it easy.

Pan: Uub. Thanks for protecting me. If it weren't for you I would have been dead. So thank you.

Pan kisses Uub on the cheek. Uub blushes and Gohan puts on a very confused look while Videl smiles at Gohan.

Videl whispers to Gohan: Our little girl is growing up so quickly!

Gohan whispers to Videl: I see that honey.

Vegeta: You should rest up quickly. We don't have that much time left. We all must train as soon as possible.

Uub: What do you mean by that?

KabitoKai: Well the thing is. We had hit Xicore with the Z sword in an attempt to seal him for all eternity. It had nearly worked until WestKai had interfered and put a spell on the sword before the sealing had been completed. Xicore will escape from the sword in 4 days. So we only have 3 days of training.

Uub: So where`s the sword?

KabitoKai: It`s at the same spot where we had fought.

Uub: Wow. Where`s a senzu bean when you need one.

Pan: Actually, forget senzu bean. Where`s Dende?

KabitoKai: Dende says he was too busy with a very serious matter. I do not know what it was.

Trunks: But what could be more serious than the world at stake?

KabitoKai: I do not know right now. We should ask Dende ourselves when he comes here.

Goten: Actually, what had really confused me was how WestKai was still alive.

Videl: Wasn't WestKai part of the kais that were killed by Majin Buu?

Gohan: That's right. How did she survive that?

KabitoKai: That question had also puzzled me. I really do not understand how she had survived. I know that she kept on referring to this "**Lord" **of hers. It's most likely that this **person** had somehow saved her from Majin Buu and she is now paying off her debt that she owes to this **person**. But her having a son is beyond me.

Trunks: I say after we deal with Xicore, we go after this dirtbag that ordered them to come to destroy Earth. If that **person** is still alive, more planets are at stake.

KabitoKai: I agree with your intentions but I don't think we should.

Trunks: But why?

KabitoKai: This **person** was able to keep someone such as Xicore in place. I expect this **person **to be much more powerful than him. I'm afraid that if we just go for this **person**, we all will be annihilated.

Vegeta: He is right. We would simply be too weak to face the main **culprit.**

As everyone had come to an agreement, Dende had teleported into the room.

Pan: Where have you been?

Dende: Sorry guys. I was very busy.

Uub: With?

Dende: I was busy because I sensed the energy of the Dragonballs.

Everyone: WHAT!

Dende: That`s right. I had sensed the Dragonballs energy. It was spiking everywhere, I never sensed Dragonballs this distressed. But I had also felt something that scared me.

KabitoKai: What was it Dende?

Dende: I felt...the most impure energy I had every felt in my entire life. It was so impure that it scared me so much, it terrified me. I had never felt so terrified in my life. I attempted to locate them by travelling to the sources of the power. But much to my surprise, by the time I got to the source of the spot. The immense energy had disappeared and the dragonballs were nowhere to be found. Not even Bulma`s device could locate it.

Gohan: Wow. So in the end there were no dragonballs.

Dende: Apparently so. Now enough talking. I need to heal you all so you guys can start training right away.

One by one, Dende healed everyone`s wounds.

Dende: Ok. Now that you`re all healed. I will wait for you guys at the lookout while you guys decide amongst yourselves on who will train on which day using the hyperbolic time chamber.

Dende then put 2 fingers on his forehead and teleported to the lookout.

KabitoKai: I have to get back to oldKai. Goodluck and keep training guys.

KabitoKai then puts two fingers on his forehead and disappears.

Vegeta: Listen up and listen carefully. This is how it goes. I and Gohan will take the first day. I need to train Gohan`s mystic form. The second day will be Trunks and Goten. You guys will really need to practice your fusion and your final sword kamehameha attack. And the last day will bePan and Uub. Pan I want you to teach Uub the Kaioken technique since he is not a saiyan and Uub I want you to train her SSJ2 form since you have plenty of experience with Kakarot`s other transformations . Everyone got it?

Everyone: Got it.

Vegeta: Good. Gohan, I`ll meet you at the lookout in 30 minutes. I will see you there.

Gohan: Yes Vegeta.

Vegeta then opens the window and flies out.

Pan: Wait a minute, Uub. Didn't Grandpa Goku teach you the kaioken technique?

Uub: He was meant to. But he then suddenly disappeared.

Pan: Oh.

Videl: Oh yea! I just remembered. Chi Chi said that she was going to be in the hospital.

Uub: oh no...

A huge roar and screams were heard outside the rooms and the sound was getting closer and closer.

Trunks: Uhh Goten. I'm gonna go. I know how scary your mom is. I'll meet you back at the camp. See ya!

Goten: H-hey wait for me!

Uub: Guys! Hold on! Wait for me! Let me take these bandages off.

Goten and Trunks narrowly escapes with their lives because just as they get out of the window, Chi Chi kicks open the door with rage and is holding a frying pan.

Chi Chi: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUBB!

Uub attempts to fly out the window in vain. As Chi Chi hits him at the back of the head with a frying pan before he has a chance of flying.

Chi Chi: YOU MISSED MY TUTORING YOUNG MAN!

Gohan: Wow mom. You enslave everyone who lives under your roof into your tutoring apart from Goku.

Chi Chi: Of course Gohan. I want the best for everyone who lives in my house to be just as smart as you.

Gohan gave a confusing look.

Pan: (Wow. Hehe this reminds me of the first time Uub skipped grandma`s tutoring.)

Chi Chi turns her deadly gaze onto Pan as they both look at each other eye to eye.

Chi Chi: And don't think you're of the hook missy! You also skipped my tutoring and just because you're my granddaughter, it doesn't mean that I won't punish you!

Pan: Uhh yes grandma.

Chi Chi: Ok. Now that's cleared, as punishment, I want both of you to stay in my house so that I can tutor you for a week!

Gohan: The thing is mom, hehe, these two have to train in order to protect this world from an evil powerful person.

Chi Chi then looks at Gohan with her eyes of rage.

Gohan: Oh right. Studying is more important than saving the world.

Uub whispers to Pan: I got an idea. Follow my lead.

Uub looks past Chi Chi and waves.

Uub: Oh hi Bulma.

Chi Chi immediately turns around.

Chi Chi: Bulma? Where?

Uub then grabs Pan`s hand and both fly out of the window without letting the deadly Chi Chi knowing.

Chi Chi: Hey wait a minute! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!

Gohan: Now why didn't I ever think of that when I was young?

Videl leans her head on Gohan`s shoulder and whispers to him.

Videl: Them two sure does look good as a couple.

Gohan smiles and whispers back.

They sure do.

* * *

In the middle of the fields of broken mountains and blasted rocks. A sword is seen stabbed on the ground with a small crack. The crack then suddenly gets bigger.

* * *

**I hope you guys had enjoyed this chapter. More hints of UubXPan are starting to show up. There will be most likely 4 more chapters till this saga is finished. Ladies and Gentlemen.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Training

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I will complete this whole story as soon as possible. Read, review and more importantly enjoy.**

* * *

Vegeta and Gohan are now inside the hyperbolic time chamber. Vegeta is in his super saiyan 3 form and is doing a Final Garlick Gun and Gohan is in his Mystic Form and is doing a Mystic Kamehameha to Vegeta`s blast.

Vegeta: Good Gohan. Now keep on pushing your blast. Add more energy.

Gohan is struggling to continue but stands his ground. He then focuses all his energy into his blast.

Gohan: TAKE THIS!

Vegeta: That's it! Give it your all!

As the two blasts are colliding with a great amount of force, the blast then becomes unstable and causes a massive explosion.

Gohan is seen lying down flat on his back tired and beaten. He thinks about the last time he was in the hyperbolic-time chamber with his father. Vegeta walks up to Gohan in his base form, with his usual angry expression on his face.

Vegeta: Gohan. If you want to beat Xicore and save the world then you have to get more powerful. I want you to improve your mystic form and your mystic kamehameha. I remember when you first had this mystic form. It was more powerful than Kakarot and me. But the fact that you stopped training since Majin Buu and only started to train when Kakarot left, you are now weaker than me. You would have been the strongest fighter if you kept on training.

Gohan: Sorry Vegeta. I will try to be more powerful and live up to your expectations.

Vegeta: You won't try. You will.

And with that, Vegeta had turned around and begun walking. Gohan felt relieved that he is now alone by himself without being pressured.

Vegeta: 5 minutes rest. That's all I'm giving you.

Gohan: Ahh geez. So this was what training is like for Vegeta on a daily basis.

* * *

~The next morning, Goten, Trunks and Dende are patiently waiting outside for Vegeta and Gohan to come out~

Trunks: I wonder how strong they`re going to be after their training.

Goten: I bet after that training, one of them would be strong enough to take on Xicore.

As Trunks and Goten continue to laugh, Dende spots two shadows walking slowly outside the doors of the chamber.

Dende: There they are!

The two figures emerge from the shadow. It was Vegeta and Gohan. Vegeta`s appearance had not changed a bit because of his saiyan DNA and Gohan`s overall appearance looked the same, only that his hair is a little bit bigger.

Trunks: Wow. You don't look like you`ve changed but yet, I can feel that improved power of yours.

Goten: Wow you guys did good job training. Look how powerful you guys are.

Gohan: Well it was all thanks to Vegeta`s training I guess.

Vegeta: I got as much out of it as you Gohan.

As the warriors apart from Vegeta were chatting and laughing, Dende reminds them that time is of the essence and that Trunks and Goten should train as soon as possible.

Goten: Well it's our turn now.

Gohan: Guys, train as hard as possible!

Trunks: Don't worry Gohan. We will train to be as strong as you guys. If not, stronger.

The two swordsmen then walked through the doors of the chamber to train.

* * *

Goten and Trunks are engaged in a sword battle between the both of them. Neither of them gaining the upper hand. They both then backed away from each other in the air. Sheathing their swords on their backs.

Goten: KAMEHAMEHA!

Trunks: FINAL FLASH!

The blue and yellow blasts collide with each other. The blast then becomes too unstable and explodes. As the dust begins to settle, the two swordsmen go at each other again and engage each other in sword combat in mid-air. They continue fighting for hours until both were full of fatigue. Both of the brave swordsmen are panting heavily.

Goten: That...that is what I call training.

Trunks: Yea. We can get stronger in no time.

Goten: Man. Xicore won't stand a chance against us.

Trunks: We shouldn't underestimate him Goten.

Goten: Why not? You think he is hiding his true strength?

Trunks: Think about it Goten. He is only at level 2 transformation. The maximum level for a saiyan is 3, am I right? I'm pretty sure someone as powerful as Xicore has already reached that level.

Goten: Wow, you really think so? But that would make him so much more powerful since super saiyan 3 makes 2 look like nothing! Wait, but he is only a half saiyan like us! We can't be a super saiyan 3 because we are half human.

Trunks: That's what confused me at first. But the thing is, he is not part human. He is half supreme Kaioshin. I'm pretty sure it makes him much more powerful than any other half saiyans. So that's also why I think he has a level beyond 2. I'm pretty sure the Gohan and especially my father has worked this out.

Goten: Wow. Then we better train harder. Trunks lets practice the fusion dance.

Trunks: Right.

The two swordsmen set themselves up for the fusion dance.

Trunks and Goten: FUU SIION HAA!

A sparkle of light is seen as the two bodies converge into one. Then a single warrior came from the light in its base form. With a mixture of purple and black hair and an adult face which resembles Goten and Trunks while having both their swords on his back crossing each other.

Gotenks: Oh right! Let's do this!

* * *

~The next morning, outside of the hyperbolic time chamber are two young warriors waiting patiently outside. The two warriors are Uub and Pan~

The door opens. Two shadows emerge from the chamber. The first shadow is Trunks. He had gotten a little taller and his hair has gone longer and is tied up behind his head. He appears to be wearing different Gi which is purple with a darkish blue undershirt with the same boots as Vegeta. He has a scar on his right cheek which does not standout from his face. His power level has grown.

The second shadow appears to be Goten. Although his height remained, his power level has grown as much as Trunks`s. His hair is so much different than before. His hair is now very similar to Gohan`s hair when he was a teenager. Goten wears a white headband and has black coloured Gi with a yellow undershirt and has dark blue boots. Although he does not have scars on his face like Trunks, he has some little scars on his hands and arms.

Uub: Wow. What happened in there?

Pan: Yea what's with the new look and the scars?

Trunks: Well it was inevitable that we were going to have accidents

Goten: Yea and these clothes kinda makes us feel more comfortable.

Both swordsmen smile and scratch their head.

Uub: Well your look has changed but your personality stayed the same.

Goten: Haha yea I guess.

Trunks: Man I'm hungry.

Goten: Yea let's go eat.

A sweat drops on the back of Pan and Uub`s head.

Trunks and Goten begins walking past Uub and Pan as Trunks pats Uub`s shoulder.

Goten: Train hard loverbirds.

Pan: Shut up!

Uub and Pan`s face begins to go very red.

Trunks: Oh yea, Uub keep in mind that it's very likely that Xicore has reached a level beyond two.

Pan: What level beyond two?

Uub smiles.

Uub: Well I suspected so. Thanks for the heads up. See ya later.

Pan: Hey wait a minute what level beyond two? Why is everyone ignoring me? Do you mean super saiyan 3? Come on answer me! I demand to be answered! Are you even listening to me?

Uub: Man I can see the resemblance between you and Chi Chi.

Pan: What did you say? I don't resemble my grandma!

As Pan continues to nags at Uub, the young warriors and the two swordsmen walks opposite directions. The two young warriors then begin to participate in a hard years training.

* * *

Pan is standing in front of Uub in her usual clothing without her bandana. She is instructing Uub how to do the kaioken technique.

Pan: You see, the kaioken technique amplifies your power by how many levels you want. Like times 4 for example.

Uub: Ok, so how many levels can I go with this kaioken technique?

Pan: Actually, that I don't know. Grandpa never told me. He just said to be careful when using it. He never told me why. And I never needed to use it since I reached super saiyan level.

Uub: Ok here goes. Kaioken times 20!

With a big burst of energy, Uub`s aura instantly turned red as his power level was raised 20 times its own power level.

Uub: I-I think I got it. Gah!

The majin warrior then suddenly power down, and begins to fall on the floor but Pan catches him before he does.

Pan: You ok?

Uub gets up and looks to Pan.

Uub: I'm fine. I guess that the technique puts a strain on your body. The higher the level the higher the strain.

Pan: Wow, you need to be careful when using it.

Uub: Yeah. I have to watch the level I use it at.

Pan nods as both of them had resumed their training.

~The next day inside the chamber~

The young warriors are training again. This time it is Uub teaching Pan how to use her super saiyan 2 form.

Uub: Ok, so you don't remember how to go super saiyan 2. That's fine. Goku taught me how these forms work so I can teach you. I think it would be easier to be at super saiyan level first.

Pan: Ok.

And with a flash of yellow light, Pan had transformed into a super saiyan.

Uub: Good. Close your eyes. Picture someone you hate. Xicore for example. Picture him beating up your friend and family. You are unable to do anything about it. He continues to beat them and shows no mercy. You desperately plead him to stop. But he ignores you. Then, he kills someone who is very close to you, a loved one right in front of your eyes. And you can feel the anger, the rage, the energy bottled up inside your body. And you just...let go.

Then a few seconds later, Pan`s energy starts to rise as well has her anger which shows on her face. She then starts to scream as her energy rises up more faster. Then a big flash of yellow light escapes from her body. As the light fades away, it shows a girl, with the fire burning in her eyes. And her hair bigger than before and a considerably higher power level. Pan had reached super saiyan 2 again.

Uub: Good. Let's spar; I want to test your power.

Pan nods. As they both begin to charge at each other, Pan loses her form and goes back to her base form.

Pan: That was quick.

Uub: So you don't have the hang of it yet. Don't worry. You will soon. I'll make sure of it.

Pan then smiles and nods at Uub.

* * *

The next day on Earth. Dende is patiently waiting outside the chamber for the young warriors to come out. Much to his relief, the two warriors do come out of the chamber. Both their appearances and power levels are different than last time Dende saw them.

Pan walks out holding a wooden pole. She swaps her clothes with the same clothes that Gohan and Goku wears. Her hair has grown down to her shoulders and her height and power level had grown. She had also developed bigger muscles and her waist and breasts had grown bigger due to puberty. She is now 16.

Uub walks out with the same Gi he usually wears. His hair had gotten a bit bigger and his power level and height had grown. He had gained more muscles than before and his waist had gotten smaller and shoulders bigger due to puberty as well. Uub is now 17 years old.

Dende: I expect that you both mastered your super saiyan 2 and kaioken.

Uub and Pan: Yes.

Dende: Good. Here take this senzu bean. The others are already at the site. Go join them as soon as possible.

Both young fighters eat the bean and feel replenished instantly.

Pan: Uub, I`ll meet you there later. I need to get a stronger pole than this. I think I know where grandpa`s power pole is.

Dende: Actually, I need you to stay behind Uub.

Uub: Why?

Dende: Because I just recently learned a new technique that helps your body not take any strain from the kaioken technique. It will take some time for me to fully perform it on you.

Uub: How long?

Dende: Quite long. But I'm sure you will be there just in time. Trust me.

Uub: Ok, Pan. I`ll meet you there. Promise me you will stay alive.

Pan: Ok. But you also promise me you will stay alive.

Both of them nod at each other as Pan takes flight.

Uub is then seated in front of Dende with his back turned on him.

Dende: Ok let's begin.

Dende then puts both his hands on his back and chants in namekian. The energy flow is seen around them.

* * *

Pan, having just replace her weapon with Goku`s previous weapon, is now flying as fast as she can to the battle ground. She sees Gohan and the rest of the Z fighters and reaches them.

Pan: Hey dad!

Gohan: My have you grown. Its great to see you Pan!

Vegeta: Where`s Uub?

Pan: Dende is performing a technique on him that will help his Kaioken.

Vegeta: Goddamit as a time like this!

Trunks: Guys look.

Goten: The sword`s breaking!

The Z sword breaks. A flash of light emits from the sword as a form begins to show. Xicore had returned.

Xicore: Oh it feels so good to stretch your body after being inside that sword.

Suddenly WestKai teleports herself beside Xicore. And not long after, KabitoKai teleports himself beside the Z fighters.

Xicores: Where`s the ship mother?

WestKai: It's in orbit.

KabitoKai. This is your last warning. Leave this planet and never come back and we will spare your lives.

Xicore: HAHAHAHA. Spare our lives? You weaklings couldn't stand a chance against me last time. And now you think you can kill me? HAHAHAHHA.

KabitoKai: You`ve been warned...

Xicore: Ok. Let's pick up where we left off.

Xicore then goes into his super saiyan 2 form. As the rematch was about to commence.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will be about 3-4 more chapters to this story and then we are done. **

**Ladies and Gentlemen.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
